An Ordinary Talent Show
by UnbreakableTrio
Summary: Sakura dumps Eriol. Syaoran wants Sakura to be his. They're both in tonight's talent show. How will the songs they sing show how they feel? ONE SHOT SS


**Hey! I just had to write this when I was singing these songs... you'll see!**

**Rated T for some swears**

* * *

"Ahem. It seems, Tomoyo, slut, that you're on my boyfriend," Sakura hissed. The couple separated, and looked bug- eyed at her. _Slap!_ The usual calm and pale Eriol's now worried with a red hand print. Ouch. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Sakura! Forgive me. Please?" Eriol pleaded. _Slam!_ went the door of his apartment and off Sakura went.

"How can I forgive him when my heart's broken?" Sakura thought, tears on the verge of falling, " I shall not cry."

Did I forget to mention that Sakura was performing a solo in the Tomoeda Senior Talent Show? She didn't want to join at first because she's an anti- socialist, but Eriol persuaded, " You have a beautiful voice. You'll shine in the talent show." Yeah, she gave in, and that stupid incident wouldn't stop her either. Its time to get her message out to Eriol with the song she's gonna sing...

_**Meanwhile…**_

Syaoran Li is under too much stress. Stressed that his love of his life had to be his best friend since fourth grade. He's going to end the talent show. He's kind of depressed that his cousin got the girl of his dreams, the girl he said, " I love you," first. That setback didn't stop him, though. His song's going to change that. The lines fit his situation and fantasies of the future... but not like _that!_ He wasn't that hormonal unlike other guys... not naming any, Eriol.

* * *

Everyone was practically asleep for the most part except for some girl's high note. It's finally Sakura's turn to show her stuff. She wore a pink baby doll top, black ankle zip jeans with cherry blossoms woven on, and black stilettos. Her shoulder length hair was clipped to the side with a cherry blossom clip. Her ears were adorned with green and pink dangling loop earrings and her neck with a silver heart necklace. Sakura only dabbed on a light pink sparkly lip gloss and a faint, smoky pink eye shadow. She looked this gorgeous and smexy without Tomoyo's help was an achievement in Tomoeda! 

Eriol was pissed. He really wanted Sakura back, forgetting about those "manly" tears. He wanted her to be his, not Syaoran's. He soon saw Sakura strolling in one of the halls of the school. Now was his chance...

"Sakura..." he hissed.

"God, why does he keep following me around? Stalker," Sakura mumbled before facing him, " What do you want Hiragizawa? Why are you even backstage?"

" Oh, just- you know. I know you want a good luck kiss!"

"Perv. Oh yeah by the way you're getting your answer in my song," and she sauntered off stage.

" This song's for every girl who wants pay back their exes," Sakura introduced and received a scream from the ladies in the auditorium.

"I dedicate this song to my boyfriend. Eriol, here's your answer. Hit it!"

**Don't get me started, it's getting kinda crowded in here  
Back up off me, I'm feeling like I'm suffocating  
Now here's my problem, I'm not gonna be your chick on the side  
Forget about it, you know damn well it wouldn't be right  
I don't know what you been thinking bout me  
Did you think this was gonna be that easy?  
Hell no you must be going crazy**

Now this song got the girls' attention. They realize that they shouldn't be moping over a stupid guy who dumped her after a one night stand! The girls start waving their hands to the rhythm.

**Why don't you get out of my life, get out of my sight  
Get off of my back.  
Why don't you get back to your world, Go back to your girl  
I think you owe her.  
I know what's going on  
I won't be second to none  
Back off 'cause you're crowding my space  
You need to get out of my face**

So much for Eriol being forgiven. If you weren't paying attention to the song- which is hard to do- you could probably see Eriol heaving and shedding "manly" tears.

**Let's be honest I'm not the type of chick you can use  
And if you want it, if you want it you'll have to choose  
Oh I've been through this, been cheated on I know how it feels  
How would I know that, you wouldn't do the same to me.  
I don't know what you been thinking bout me  
Did you think this was gonna be that easy?  
Hell no you must be going crazy**

**Why don't you get out of my life, get out of my sight  
Get off of my back.  
Why don't you get back to your world, Go back to your girl  
I think you owe her.  
I know what's going on  
I won't be second to none  
Back off 'cause you're crowding my space  
You need to get out of my face**

**Why don't you get out of my life, get out of my sight  
Get off of my back.  
Why don't you get back to your world, Go back to your girl  
I think you owe her.  
I know what's going on  
I won't be second to none  
Back off 'cause you're crowding my space  
You need to get out of my face**

Everyone screamed! They loved how Sakura did her mix of Jeannie Ortega's song, "Crowded." When the roar of applause ebbed, the principle introduced another number.

* * *

" Congrats, Sakura! You were awesome out there. You even made the teachers jump!" exclaimed Syaoran. 

"Thank you, Syaoran. I'm glad. Did you like it?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded his answer.

" Hey Sakura, what was that song all about? Why did you sing this song when you could have done 'Look At Us Now' by Sarina Paris? Why did you sound like you had pain in your voice?" he asked.

" Cus the song showed what happened to me earlier today. I saw Er- Hiragizawa making out with Daidouji!" she answered with tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay, Sakura, I won't let you get hurt anymore. I promise," he replied and hugged her. Sakura's face is turning into a cherry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our last performer for the night, Syaoran Li!" boomed the intercom as the crowd went into a roar.

"Listen, I gotta go. I dedicate this song to you," Syaoran told his best friend. He left leaving Sakura with her head tilted.

"What's he up to?" she asked herself.

* * *

"Hey guys. This song is for the one I love the most," Syaoran introduced. 

**As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know**

That line made Sakura perk her head up. Even though it was about eight years ago, she remembered that day vividly. She finally managed to beat Eriol for good. Sakura then turned to Syaoran, after being called.

" Syaoran, what is it?" she sked, concerned.

He answered, " Sakura, I- I- I love you Sakura!" he heard a gasp. The girl was bug- eyed, on the verge of fainting...

Gosh, how she loved those days.

**We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list**

**First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one**

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

The audience was waving their hands in unison and sang along with Syaoran. You can even see the crones of teachers tapping their feet, begging for some control.

**If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish**

**Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list**

**First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one**

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time  
If I had one wish**

**I don't even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know**

The crowd hooted and applauded at Syaoran's performance. The single teachers were crying at their status. Some couples were hugging and saying, "I love you."

"Give a round of applause to our performers here tonight!" yelled Syaoran.

"Woot!"

"Hey!"

"Thank you all for coming and have a good night!" said Syaoran with a salute.

* * *

Soon after everyone but the janitors were in their cars driving home, Syaoran was about to enter his, but he was stopped by two arms around him. Knowing who it is, he turned around and hugged her back. 

"Anou, Syaoran. I-I liked the song you sang. What's it called?" asked Sakura when they separated.

"Um... it's _One Wish_ by Ray J," he answered.

"Oh."

There was silence as the two teens were wrapped up in their own little worlds, until Sakura looked up to his face.

"Anou, Syaoran, why did you sing this song for me?" she asked.

"I love you, Sakura. I always have. I was the first one to say that to you, remember?" Syaoran answered.

"Yeah, the end of the Final Battle," Sakura answered, " You took me by surprise then, but I know what I have to say to you, Syaoran. Remember the time we battled the Void Card? How you almost forgot about me loving you?"

"Yes."

"Don't ever do that again to me Syaoran. I still love you, and I don't want another crack in my heart," Sakura stated while turning around to hug Syaoran's towering figure. Their eyes had so muh endearment and passion for each other, the distane between them was soon lost. Their lips touched each other's for the first time in their lives; the two just stole each other's first kiss. Soon they had to part or die of suffocation; they ust staye in each other's arms instead.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"-" Sakura was looking up at him, waiting.

" Can I take you home? Touya's probably gonna hurt me if I don't get you back home soon."

O.O " Oh my gosh! I a lmost forgot about him! Let's go."

So they sped off to Syaoran's pine colored car to Sakura's place. They're quiet, for once, but the silence was comforting. When his car pulled up at Sakura's house, Syaoran held her back before she got out or a peck on the lips.

" Good night, Sakura. Love you," Syaoran proclaimed.

" I love you too," answered Sakura.

If only the front windows weren't open and Touya nd Fujitaka weren't "checking" on them, the night would hae been 100 perfect, but for the lovebirds, they don't know about it so why worry?

" So the kaijuu is in love with the gaki. Time to make their lives a living-" Touya started.

" Now, now Touya. Li- kun is who Sakura needs most in a time like this," Fujitaka said, " besides, he's way better than that blue- haired guy from England: Mr. What's- his- name."

I guess everybo forgot about Eriol after all!

* * *

**_Phew! My first one- shot done all by myself! - I was busy so it took a while, but anyways, you likey?_**

**_Naruto: Remember Sakura- Hime, or any member of the trio, own nothing about the anime, dattebayo!_**

**_Sakura- Hime: Dude you're in the wrong show... --" Some people just never learn when_**

**_a) to get outta the spotlight_**

**_or b) not to do the sexy- no- jitsu_**

**_Tomoyo: Anyways, review! Reasonable criticism allowed, just no senseless flames._**

**_Sakura- Hime: That's right. Hoped you liked it! -_**

**_love Sax- Hime_**


End file.
